Life's Mission
by TheSillyWriter
Summary: Life has found out the real purpose of why he's stuck 30 years in the past and has realized the mission he has to do. Will he be able to the mission in time, for he has only a few months left? Will the people find out Life's True Identity? (Love Stories will (maybe) begin now!)
1. Prologue- When the Robot Meets the past

_*Head Pounding* Ugh... Where am I? Why do I hear sea waves? I tried standing up but I can't... It's like my feet were nailed to the ground and my hands I can't feel them. I feel weakness and my Vision I feel nauseous... _

_Who's that? I see a blurred vision of a Man that's quite muscular and very tan. I want to scream "Help Me!" but I feel that's my mouth is paralyzed and full of sand. I can't speak anymore._

_Oh he's carrying me! I want to say let me go! But I can't... my mind just slipped away. I felt more nauseous and my vision is darkening. I now never felt anything..._

* * *

**_-Life-_**

I woke up... I've seen logs... Am I in a cabin? But surprising the bed was fluffy. The walls of pink were the first thing I saw and 3 people... A girl and the thing I saw yesterday... and a man that's standing up in a support step.

"Oh he's awake! Oh thank goodness you're alive! You had a fatal blow but were surprised you're still alive and kicking. Is there something painful?" The blonde girl said to me. I moved my arm and it hurts when I try to lift it. My head it feels like someone is punching me and gravity is four times stronger.

My feet hurt like my hand which hurts a lot too. I tried very hard to lift my body. I used all my strength to do it but I can't it hurts but I managed to rise up a bit. I just answered them a simple "The whole thing hurts."

"What's your name? Do you know where you live?" They started asking me more and more but I realized that I have a small amnesia. I still can remember my name, my age, so I answered to them. "I'm Life... Nice to meet you..." I can't speak well though because my throat was swelling every word I say.

"Well go rest now Life... You have to rest good because we might worsen the situation." That blonde girl said and I quickly knocked myself to sleep because I have unspeakable feeling of tiredness. So I slept...

* * *

_5 hours after..._

I've been woken up by a delicious smell of a some sort of stew it was so delicious-smelling. Someone entered the door and I've seen her again and she was coming near with the stew. "How are you? Are you feeling better?" She said that to me and all I can do was a simple nod.

She spoon-feeds me the stew. It was so delicious. I feel like it's healing me every step of the way. "Yum" that's all I can say and of course it flattered her knowing that I love her dish. After that I quickly knocked myself to sleep and I heard a simple "hihi" from her.

* * *

_Where am I? Why am I in a luminous room? Where are the cabin and the sweet bed I used to sleep on? I tried to stand up and surprisingly I never felt anything...As I was like reborn and that brutal blow from the beach never happened. I won't do anything here if I'm not going to start walking._

_I walked a little and I reached a little village. There's a cabin and a farm... I went in the cabin and it really is familiar looking. I've seen a blonde-haired girl. She's sitting in the couch. I went near her and when she looked in me. She has NO FACE! I tried to ran but I can't I'm nailed to the floor! _

_I wanted to scream for help! but no I can't speak either. Oh God where in the world am I? Wake up from this dream! LIFE Wake UP! I need to WAKE UP! _

_AHHH! I screamed and I'm in the bed again... what a relief but the room was on fire suddenly! I want to wake her and scream for help but I'm nailed to the bed suddenly a muscular man appeared before me which is very black and on fire._

_"Life listen. You're here for a purpose. This is not the time of your childhood. This is 30 years ago. You might not remember everything but it's for a reason. You'll learn in time. I have to say my farewell to you... by the way... Rise and SHINE!"_

* * *

_The next day... _

"AHH!" I was so exhausted suddenly. My bed is wet with sweat. I was over perspiring because of the dream. I quickly woke her and she came to my rescue. I can now say that this is real life not a dream nor a second dream nor a third dream!

"Are you alright? What has happened" She asked me. All I can say is "I had a bad nightmare." And she was relieved and she quickly asked me "Are you alright now Life?" all I can do is a simple nod but I asked her too. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Claire and you welcome to stay here as long as you want but in return... you have to help me here..." She said and of course I'm ready to help her! When I recover I'm going to show her my powers and I answered "I will don't worry! *wink* *wink*." and she said "Oh Silly you."

"I think I can stand so I can do a little chores now." I said and she said "Okay great! I'll be in the farm outside, call me in the farm if you need me." and she left. I went to the living room and started to a little sweeping and dusting some furniture. Her house is so big and wonderful.

_2 hours later._

I'm finished now so I guess I'll take the time to explore the town good thing I still have some daylight left outside. I will just leave a note saying I'll be before dawn and so I did. I went outside and my first destination is the commons.

I've seen a blacksmith and a lot of screaming so I just ran for my life. I've seen a winery it's called Aja's Winery? Wait who's Aja? I continued walking and I've seen a library I have to admit it was really big so I entered.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I've said and somebody in my right greeted me. "Yes me... I hope you enjoy reading... You seem like a new face who are you?" she said and I can't even hear that much from her! All I just said is "Life. Nice to see you." and I went out but still the library is a good place for a past time.

"Hey, young man over here!" I heard a sound of an elderly woman and I looked from behind I've seen an elderly woman. I went near her and she started talking to her. We chatted for a while and she was really kind. Her name is Ellen and of course I introduced myself as Life.

I walked more and I've seen a market and a hospital. I have money... but I think the currency of the future is not the currency of the past. I went inside and somebody said "Hello! Welcome to my shop! Come here!" I went to the cashier. He said "You're a new face around here don't you? Who are you?" he asked.

I said "I'm Life." and I asked him if my money is still compatible with the today's money. "Can I spend this money in here?" I asked and I showed him my G's I have only 10000 G in my pockets right now. "Of course? Why did you asked?" he said and I said "Nothing just checking."

I thought to give a thank you gift to Claire so I bought bread and some fish feed. I went to the cashier. "Here's all." I said. "that would be 100 G please." and I handed him and still have 9900 G on my hands good but now I ask him. "What's your name by the way?" and he answered. "Jeff nice to meet you! Come shop again!" and I went out.

The Clinic's for another day because I'm not sick anymore but I see a church in the horizon so I went there. The church was so nice and somebody called my name. "Life over here!" and I've seen the pastor I went to him and I asked. "How did you know my name?" and he answered me "I heard from the mayor. Good thing God blessed you another chance!".

I talked with the pastor for a while. His name was Carter. He was so kind and I felt good while I talk to him like Ellen as I checked outside it was almost dawn so I had to say goodbye to him and I left and rushed to Claire's house.

* * *

_Back at Claire's house..._

As I went in I've smelled a mesmerizing aroma and I saw Claire cooking. My tummy rumbles for her food! So I went in the kitchen and placed my groceries there and Claire noticed me already.

She said and I'm surprised she's not so angry. Kind as ever I guess. "So how's the little walk did you meet new people?" with a smile on her face and I nodded and we ate in the table Claire loved the groceries I brought her but she wonders something. "Where did you get the money to buy this?"

I couldn't tell her I'm from the future and I'm very rich there! I'll look crazy well Plan B I guess. All I can say is. "Long story but I'm not bad okay!" Claire still wonders and answers with a simple "nah" and we continued eating and I continued telling her about the people here.

It's almost time to sleep. While Claire washes the dishes I will take a bath because I stink for 1 day without bath. When I went in the bathroom oh my God! It's so wonderful-looking! I took a bath in the shower and the water was not cold nor hot. After that I rushed to the Bedroom. Now I wonder...

"I don't think Claire has clothes for boys like me..." I said and I shouted. "Claire? Do you have in any chance boy clothes?" and I'm in luck. "Yeah I have. It was my brother's one when I he was young you can use that! and I said *whew* and wore the clothes and it looks very fine.

It's a long day. Time to sleep.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoy my once again Possible Series and remember that I have the habit of abandoning stories because I lose the determination to think about the story and such so yeah I hope you enjoyed! Sayonara! Rate, Fave, and Review and I'll see you next time! Bye!**_

Summary:

Note: I know not everyone is fond of reading long things so here is the summary.

_ A boy named Life washed ashore in the Mineral Beach which he is founded and brought to Claire's house which Claire took care while he's recovering. After that Life dreamed of something that still bugs him but he didn't care that much. He explored to town and met Mary, Ellen, and Carter. It was a long day but Life was really happy that the villagers we're very kind people. He wonders for what will happen in the future and why he was sent 30 years in the past. What is his mission? Find out in the next chapter: Life: The New Villager._

Words:  
2,026 (Woah ._.)


	2. Book 1: Ch1- Brownies

_**Before we start with everything I would really like to say sorry. I can't stick to my promised title because it's hard I tell you to stick to this. So sorry once more and I hope you understand and let's get going with the story.**_

* * *

**_-Life-_**

Hm... It's pretty boring here. I'm just staring at the wonderful sunny afternoon sky while taking a rest in Claire's couch. I did everything that I can do. Everything's done. What should I do next? Wait... That's right! I should go to the mountains!

As I walked and walked up to the mountains I finally reached the summit. I rested in the soft grass while staring at the miraculous view. I never experienced this 30 years in the future. All I see is technology everywhere. Well it's okay to experience this once a while.

I closed my eyes for a while. Then I woke up suddenly. I heard a cry for help but it was not a human cry... it was a dog's bark! I rushed down the mountains and saw a little poor stray dog that's almost attacked by wild animals.

Of course I didn't chicken out and ran. I'm a robot remember? And I showed them my superhuman strength. I scared them all and the dog came near me. He was taking a liking to me he was so cute and I can't live him out in the wild like that. So I carried it to Claire's house.

When I got back home Claire was surprised to find a dog in my hands and she asked me. "Where did you get that dog?" and I answered "Well some group of stray animals attacked it. I couldn't leave it in the wild." After that Claire came near the dog.

The dog took a liking to Claire also so Claire agreed to let it stay but then she asked me "This looks like a male one. What should we name him?" and I answered and thought that I really like Brownies because that's one of my favorite food in the future.

"Well... I think I would like to name him Brownies..." I said with a smile. Claire liked the name so much and so we called him Brownies that day.

* * *

_4 Days Later..._

Brownies is looking pale. I didn't see him as energetic and robust as he usually is. He doesn't eat his food that much and he is on an angry mood every day. He is still gentle to me but I'm getting worried that he might've had a case of rabies.

I carried Brownies to the hospital to check him up on Doctor Trent. He is barking out weak and sickly barks. I rushed to the clinic and finally I am there.

"What brings you here today Life?" I brought Brownies in my lap and Trent recognized the pale and sickly look. He said to give him Brownies and he went upstairs.

It took 30 minutes then Doctor Trent said that he has rabies. Just as I thought, good thing it's treated early. He was given a vaccine and now I'm really relieved. We went home and Brownies gave me a smile and of course it made me smile.

As we went home Claire was wondering where we went. I said to her "Well we just injected him a vaccine for rabies because he was looking pale and my thoughts got the best of me. It gave her relief and Claire made some salad and of course Brownies food bowl has food ready for him.

* * *

_2 days later..._

I played with Brownies outside. It was really fun! But his movements are getting strange by the second. He's going to the mountains and I chased him. He smelled a track that I don't recognize. Then he went down the mountain and I saw...

CLAIRE LYING ON THE GROUND! I rushed to where Brownies is going and soon got Claire. Using my inhuman strength I carried Claire to her house as fast as I can. She woke up after an hour and she told me she went dizzy and collapsed to the ground.

I called Doctor Trent of course and he said that Claire needs to be bedridden for just 2 days and I was soon relieved. Brownies went up to Claire and slept on Claire's lap. He's so cute too. She asked me something.

"Who found me in the mountains Life?" and I answered "Well it's all thanks to Brownies. He followed your scent." And she asked me once more. "Who carried me here?" and I soon started to sweat. I can't tell her that I'm a robot that has inhuman strength she'll go ballistic!

"U-u-um... well I go help from Gotz u-u-um Yes! I did!" what a slip and she slept with Brownies. While I cooked her a good stew. I filled Brownies bowl with dog food and he quickly woke up and ate it like he never ate for a week.

I brought the stew to Claire and she woke up because of the heavenly scent. Good thing that I'm one Chef 30 years in the future! And she ate like Brownies wow...

It was a good day! Productive and Brownies was a treasure. Even of the events I can still call it a productive day. I hope this can last forever until...

* * *

_A week passed..._

I was watching the News, still black and white as ever, and there was a missing dog that went astray and I was shocked and was starting to tear up. The missing dog was Brownies... I called Brownies in my lap and hugged him tight. I couldn't afford to let him go.

Still, I have to do what is right. Brownies must be given back to his rightful owner. The owner lives in n-n-no... way, just no freaking way. Is destiny playing with me?! The owner l-l-lives in Heartflame Island.

No there's no way that people will recognize me for I am not made in this year. I'm 30 years in the Past remember! And I'm quite excited to see what is Heartflame Island in this time. Claire entranced and I talked to her.

"Claire... Brownies is a missing dog... We have to get him back." I'm still teary-eyed. Claire started to tear up but she agreed. She asked me "Where does the owner live?" and I answered "Heartflame Island." And she went to the dock to tell Zack that we're going to set sail to my hometown.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**_Okay I hope you guys enjoy! You can start guessing who's the dog owner :D. Keep your hunches with you because in the next chapter we're going to set sail to Heartflame Island!_**

Summary: (For Lazy Readers)

_One day, Life went up to the mountains and saved the dog Brownies. It has became very close to Life and Claire and saved Claire's life once. They found out the Brownies was a missing dog and the owner was from Life's hometown Heartflame Island. On the next day they will set sail to Heartflame Island to bring back Brownies to it's rightful owner and for Life's Personal Reasons._

Words:  
1,244 (Sorry for short content ;-;)


	3. Book 1: Ch2- Set Sail

**_-Life-_**

I can't sleep that day. I'm having mixed emotions. Both Claire and Brownies have anemic faces and I couldn't help to feel morose in my bed. It's just 1992 and I was born on 2022... What will happen? Will I cause a time paradox? No... I won't I hope.

I can still hear Claire crying on the next bed and hugging Brownies tight while tears are falling from my eyes. I never knew that my father gave me the technology to have the ability to cry with tears. We had our suitcases ready.

I just tried to sleep. We have to wake early tomorrow. I just close my eyes and I forcibly slept but I just couldn't. *sigh* I'm still a robot remember, so I activated my sleep mode and slept for good and made it wake me up at 3:00 in morning.

* * *

_Huh? Where am I? I'm in this white parallel world again. I started walking and walking and everything was burning and turning black and red and I ran it's worse than the last one and suddenly I can't even move a muscle._

_That muscular burning man came here again. He talked to me. "I will be in your mind and guide you in every step of your journey, but be wary that when you don't complete this in a span of a year. You will be stuck in this time, but I'm sure you can wait for 30 years once more."_

_I want to ask but I can't. My mouth just won't open and the Burning Man charged to my body. I was scared. I want to run. I can't. Oh God somebody save me! Well this is it!_

* * *

"AHH!" I screamed and woke Claire up. It was exactly 3:00 in the morning! Well what a good luck. I woke Claire but she won't budge. So I got her horn and blew it near her. She woke in shock and still has eye bugs. What time did she sleep? Probably she slept just in an hour.

Well she slept back to her bed and I need to start moving. I cooked some Eggs and Bacon and some strips of ham. The sizzle was so heavenly that it woke Claire up and commanded her to sit on the table and wait. I put my masterpiece on the table and Claire ate slowly.

I can't help to shiver a bit because early mornings are really cold and Claire's shiver was like no tomorrow. I picked Brownies up still sleeping, how cute. I took a bath and rushed to Claire's room to change. Good thing Claire has her eyes closed. Claire gladly finished everything in her platter.

While I wash the dishes, Claire moved like a zombie to the bath and Brownies is still asleep. I got something from my bag and it was a futuristic camera. It can take pictures and I can rewind and move times forward while I'm in my picture.

It was 6:00 and 30 minutes left. *sigh* even me... I'm starting to tear up. We got our baggage and we walked to the dock. Zack was waiting for us and we still have 15 minutes to spare. He said to do anything that we have to do while we're still on land.

I hopped on aboard and stared at the endless sky. I was wondering what could happen. Well time to face my hometown I guess? After that we set sail and I even heard Claire playing with Brownies inside the dock. I was staring once more at the sky and thinking more and more.

Lots of thoughts came to my mind. Can I hold my emotions? Like or father won't know me since I'm still not born in this world. What changes will I see? But wait... Oh yeah that. I have to talk to Claire about this.

It's been an hour and I already seen Heartflame Island. Now instead of laughs I hear cries from Claire and Brownies tried to cheer her up. I couldn't help but shed a tear. We're finally on the dock and what a big surprise.

The road was not the road I've seen before. The glass path in the upper town is not made yet. Our house well still the same... But not the same level of technology as in my time. Those adults that I know are still 15-19 years old then. I went to the address and it was Gayak's House?!

So Brownies was the very old predecessor of Chocola?! I knocked on the door and Gayak and Marlene are very different... They still have brown hairs and Gayak still has that muscular body of his. Marlene just had little wrinkles back then.

They we're happy and met Brownies. Seems that Brownies real name is Chola. Well that makes sense. They thanked us and invited us inside but I just said that I have to do something first um I'll be back before 6:30.

I ran to the cave to the Easter Ruins and what a very BIG surprise. It never changed! Well I went inside and there was no elevators back then. I went on the circular stairs and I've seen my room. It was full of nothing but rubble, cobwebs and dust.

I went up to the farm and it was a huge difference to the farm I once knew. The seals aren't unlocked yet and the first plot of land that I had is the only land farmable in this floor. I went down to check out if Franco and Moonlight is still here.

Moonlight's room is still Rubble and dust. So it means Moonlight is still not here. I've seen a strange ruby though. I wonder what it is but I kept it. I went to Franco's room and there was Franco. I went in and Franco was surprised but I said hi.

We had a little chatter but it was 6:15 already. I said my farewells and ran back to civilization. I went in Gayak's and Marlene's house and I told Claire that we have to go. They said thanks to me and I said of course "No problem. That dog of yours is very robust too you know!" and they laughed and we exited.

Well now time to set sail back to Mineral Town. I talked to Claire which is still sad about today's events. To cheer her up we had a little chatter. It was really fun and cheered him up. It was almost 8:30 and we're getting really tired and hungry but now we reached the village.

Well we're back home! And I've heard a cry for help. It was not human. It was a dog's one. It was on the springs! I did what I did to Brownies and rescued a dog. He has Brown and White fur and took a liking to me too.

I've gone back to Claire and show her the little bundle of joy. Claire was really happy and she asked me "What should we name him?" and I said "I don't want to name him Brownies because he might go again... I guess I'll call him..."

"Coco..." I grinned and Claire smiled.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoy! See! I don't want them to not have a puppy! Because I want this to be a bit realistic. Anyways I will see you in the next chapter, Sorry for the long wait it's because life is hard to manage okay. See you! Rate and Review and of course fav! Byeee!_**

Summary:

Claire and Life set sail for Heartflame Island and finally seen Life's Hometown 30 years ago. They brought back Brownies to Gayak and Marlene, while Life checked out Easter Ruins and how it was before. They went home and saved a puppy from wild dogs and now Claire and Life has a new dog named Coco.


	4. Book 1: Ch3- New Found Love

**_-Life-_**

Hm... It's a month passed now. How will I go back to my respective time period? Why am I here, for what reason? Or are the Gods just playing with me? Well whatever... How about I stop being a worrywart and just enjoy life here for a while...

Still... Father, Easter Ruins, Marcia and the others... what are they doing now? Is everybody looking for me or am I now... No... Please no... Erased in history?! Like never ever made I couldn't stand the thought of that! Many thought just boggled to my brain.

I hear someone walking while I rest in the shade of the apple tree. Oh it was Claire. She said hi to me and asked me something "Have you seen Gray?" and I said "You know you're like 2 magnets. You can't even stand like an hour without meeting each other!"

Claire glared at me badly. I never saw her like that before. My inside mechanisms are shivering! But she just joked that and laughed at it while he saw my scaredy-cat face but still it thought me a lesson never to mess with Claire again or my fate is sealed.

I still remember when I gave them the magical powers of my equipment. I was about to give that two to Million and Emma in the future but instead I gave it to those two. Well I could always get another set in the future I hope...

Anyways where is Gray? I think I should reminisce and laugh at Gray's misfortunes at Claire. That man though he has guts to make Claire fall in love with him. Oh yeah... I helped him too. How did I know this kind of love thingy?!

* * *

_1 Month Ago..._

I'm almost done with taking care of the cows, done with watering the farm with my trusty Monsoon Watering Can. My face is filled with joy and I never thought how Claire did this for almost every day of the week.

It's time to play with Coco! But then I heard a "psst..." outside. Then I saw Gray. He said he wants to talk to me at the Beach. I don't know why... but I went there anyways. I couldn't trust Gray to be honest because the first time I saw him he has a very angry attitude.

Well what could I expect on a Blacksmith Apprentice like him, But doesn't matter. We reached the beach and we sat down the shore and he started confessing something to me but I wonder why like I'm the pastor of this town.

"Life... I have something to confess. I-i-I have... a crush on Claire..." Then I said "WHAT?! You did! I knew it! Then he said "How did you know?" and I made a commonsense expression. "Dude... You two are very drawn to each other! You're like Bread and Butter dude!" I said.

"I don't know what to do Life! How can I woo her?" he said and I thought we're almost 2 months together and I treat her like my Big Sister. Should I tell her all the things I know about Claire. Well of course Claire has to find a partner since I might not be here in this time period forever.

I briefed him of tips and do's and don'ts about Claire. When all else fails it's time for Plan B. It's time to use the power of the ancients. Now let me watch where this goes.

* * *

**_-Gray-_**

I'm very nervous about this... I keep on walking and walking to Claire's farm. I remembered what Life said... he said to just be normal and don't act suspicious to Claire. I saw Claire on the farm watering her plants. I saw Life on the Apple Tree seeing how I do this.

"Hi Claire..." I think I blew it! Life was glaring to me and Claire happily approached to me. Hm... What excuse can I make? I need to retreat! Life is over there in the horizon glaring at me. I have an idea! "Um Claire... can you give me an egg? I would like it for my breakfast because I have no food left..." I said she happily went to her chicken coop and gave me one and I thanked her and went away.

I can still see Life slowly clapping in the apple tree. I can't tell if he thinks I blew it or I did it right! How can I know! I hope Claire didn't notice... AGH! Gray man up! How can I proceed to confess to her I can't even become brave enough to see her face to face!

I went back to the inn and let Ann cook me a good specialty as I gave her the egg. Ann's cooking is still good as ever. Well time to head to the blacksmith and I will have to prepare for the sermon that my Grandpa will give me again.

Surprisingly as I went to the blacksmith the old man didn't burst up with anger. He's actually surprised to see me smiling today... Wait I'm smiling? I've never felt this happy before... "You seem happy today boy-o!" he said and I said "tsch... whatever." And I started working and this is the first day that Gramps never scolded me.

Another day passed... A week passed... And Claire and I are still in the Friend level! I followed Life's advice and I noticed its summer 26... And Claire's birthday is summer 27! **WAIT! **It's tomorrow! What will I do? I have to convince life! I ran to Life and I saw him playing with his dog Coco.

"**LIFE!** What will I do? Claire's birthday is tomorrow!" and he seems calm even under the shade. He's like not in a state of panic and it looks like something is in his sleeve. "You know for one Gray it's time for you to calm down. Wrap this in a gift box and give her this _Angel Ribbon."_

"Angel Ribbon? This seems like a normal sheet of white ribbon!" I complained and Life said. "Don't underestimate the powers of that ribbon. Once a man sees that, the woman who wears will look really beautiful." I couldn't complain anymore, tomorrow's the chance that I can get and I can't let it past no matter what.

"Wait Gray, here's something for you. Here's what we call the _Cool Pins_. A man who wears this will become more handsome in the eye of a woman. So make sure you use this in the right moment which is tomorrow here... or all girls will fall in love with you instantly!" I do not believe what Life said but it didn't matter and I went to the market to buy some gift wraps.

I couldn't sleep well probably it's still 6:00 in the morning. I trust Life about this... but I need more advice from a person who knows love and about the ladies. Hm... Got it, I never believed that this will happen but I have to ask Kai... I walked to Kai's Seaside Lodge and I met him. I see some baggage though, probably it's almost fall and he's going.

"Kai! Come here! I need you." And he went near me. "Dude, how will I help my _friend_ woo a lady?" he laughed because he knew that it was me all along. "Fine, you caught me and he told me some stuff, disgusting and not and he took it too far and I just had to go, but I said thanks anyways. I'm still having second thoughts about this Angel Ribbon and Cool Pins thingy but it doesn't hurt to try.

_The next day..._

It's time. I should be perfect at least! Good-Looking! I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth for the 10th time. I have my mouth spray and picked my good old outfit. I got my gift and my feet are shaking... great. Well here goes nothing.

I walked to Claire's house and it was 10:00 am. Well I told gramps that to move my day-off to Friday instead of Thursday. I'm walking down the dirt path, Closer and closer to Claire. I'm here at Claire's farm now. There's Claire's house. I knocked and here goes nothing.

She appeared and I said "Happy Birthday!" and gave her this Angel Ribbon thingy. She told me to go inside and her house was so good. Life was in the couch waiting for my next move and gave Claire his gift. I heard from Life "psst... use the pins now!" in a low voice and brought out this Weird Pins and pinned them into my clothes.

When Claire saw me she was really attracted to me so this is the power of this thing how wonderful! I told her "Open your gift Claire and wear it!" she figured if it was a cloth or a dress and she went inside her bedroom, when she went out oh my Goddess. She was so beautiful. The Angel Ribbon took effect and we were both attracted to each other.

I told her if we could go to the mountains and she said yes! One big leap of faith done! Life well was slowly clapping and I and Claire hiked to the mountains. Finally we reached the summit. I guess it's time to confess isn't it?

"Claire... If I told I like you what will be your reaction?" I asked.

"Probably laughing because your one of my close friends Gray. I wonder if we can even be alike." That just lowered my confidence, really lowered my confidence.

"Claire... How about I told you that what I said was... _True._" Here goes nothing.

"U-u-um... I have to think about this... I'll see you tomorrow Gray! Thanks for the gift." And she ran back down and I heard a scream and it sounded like...

**CLAIRE'S scream!**

I ran back down and I see her holding in the mountains almost falling to the lake. I reached my hand to Claire and gotcha! I got a grip! I hoisted her up with all my strength and I did it! Just in time. She hugged me in nervousness and hyperventilation and I calmed her down.

I think she had a sprain. I carried her to her house and rested her in bed. Life got the medical kit and told me to see her tomorrow. I'm just so foolish to do that too... will I have a face to show Claire tomorrow? I just want to rest now and stop being a worrywart. I just went to the inn and slept the day.

* * *

**_-Life-_**

"Life... Gray told me he liked me... what should I do?" she told me. So he finally took a one huge leap huh? "Claire... here's my question to you then. Do _you_ like _him_? If you answer that you know what to answer him tomorrow." I went out and left out Claire to think.

I went to the Apple Tree and watch the Sun go down. I was with Coco that time and I asked Coco... "Coco, what do you think will be Claire's answer tomorrow." He just simply barked and licked me, such cuteness and it calmed me a bit.

Tomorrow will be the decision day, if their love story continues... or ends. Coco slept in my lap, while I rested in the shade of the tree for a while.

_A Day passed..._

Today's the day... I took all of Claire's chores in a flash and was done before 7:00 am. I rested in the shade of the apple tree with Coco and played with him. I heard a knocking at Claire's door and it was Gray's knock. I watched how the confrontation goes.

?!

Claire hugged Gray! So their love story really continues! Hooray! I listened to their conversation about Claire's decision. What did make her say yes? Good thing I took a picture of Claire's room yesterday. Let's forward the time shall we? And turn on mind-reading mode.

-**_Claire-_**

Do I really like Gray? I can't stress the fact about my _past..._ Can I even love a man anymore? Lots of thoughts rampaged on my mind. Will I be able to trust a man after what _"he"_ did to me? Claire! Claire! Gray is a very different person! He likes you and he's ready to love you!

Not like "he" did when he told me our love was forever but he went astray and gave my heart a beating. My decision tomorrow decides it all... *sigh*

_"Claire... If I told I like you what will be your reaction?" _

"I think I lied... I think I took a liking to you too..."

_"Probably laughing because your one of my close friends Gray. I wonder if we can even be alike."_

"We'll never be alike but our chemistry is still good..."

_"Claire... How about I told you that what I said was... True."_

Gray is your love true?

Helping me in the mountains... Is it for true love or for granted? Having the patience... Can you still wait? The gift... I never felt this beautiful in my life. Carrying me back home... while you can just get help...

_"Claire... here's my question to you then. Do you like him? If you answer that you know what to answer him tomorrow." _

_..._I'm ready.

_A month passed..._

* * *

**_-Life-_**

Good job Gray. Good job. Now I can assure that even when I'm gone somebody will take care of Claire. Love her and be with her in the future. Still, don't fail me Gray... I will be back here after 30 years and see if your love will last through eternity.

Coco... I love you but I won't be here forever. I will miss you I know your dead after 30 years but let's just enjoy the time we're under the sun shall we? I started tearing up again.

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

*gasp* **CLAIRE!** I ran back to the house and saw Claire's telephone to the ground and Claire crying in the corner? What has happened? What in the world?

"**CLAIRE?!** What has happened?" she was sniffing and I'm so nervous... "G-g-g-gray... Has been kidnapped!" she said and those words made me tremble "Who kidnapped him?" I asked in fear.

"The nerve of him! Won't he leave me alone?!" She cried and sniffed.

"Who is _him?_"

"He's..." Claire sniffed.

* * *

**All I can say is ****_NO SPOILERS!_**** *wink* *wink* Rate and Review! Hope you enjoy!**

Summary:

Life reminisces a memory of a month ago where Gray wooed Claire and got her heart finally. It was a rollercoaster of emotions and flashbacks. Suddenly Gray was kidnapped by somebody that Claire seems familiar with. Who is he? Find out in the next chapter!

Words:  
2,572 (Oh my Goodness... I think this is the first chapter that I reached 2,500+!)


	5. Book 1: Ch4- Claire's Dark Past

_**This is where dark themes come, before I begin, please DON'T HATE ME because of this chapter. This is really rated T. Just be mature and don't have violent reactions, for younger audiences skip to the very bottom of the page to find the summary which is more user-friendly.**_

* * *

_**-Life-**_

Claire is still crying. I called Officer Harris and we're about to set off to the city. I couldn't help but feel mad about this man. I feel quite dizzy... what is happening? But then Claire grabbed me and told me. "I'll be back. When I don't go back... Keep this pendant with you." She kissed me in my forehead.

They got in Zack's ship but I just can't stand there forever. I sneaked in the ship. I need to protect Claire no matter what. I brought my Volcano Sickle with me. I'm going to make that man pay at all costs. Gray... doesn't let his efforts go to waste; he's that kind of man.

I watched how the sea looks. It was mesmerizing but my eyes are still in a vision of that man with his blood on my hands. Claire doesn't want me to become a killer but... when the time comes. I might forget what Claire wants.

"Gray..." I **will** protect Gray, Claire and everybody else who is precious to me no matter what.

I heard some noise in the upper deck. I listened for some details...

"Will you give me some Intel Claire?

"Sure Officer..."

"Great. First of all where is Gray being held captive?"

"He is a very rich man in fact. He is holding Gray in his Estate in _Chateaux du ciel_.

Chateaux du ciel?! That guy must be freaking rich! Only Hundred-Million millionaires live in there! That guy must have a heck a lot of maids and bodyguards. Speaking of bodyguards I have to the sneaky way. Sure I can take one bodyguard but 100 vs. 1? I'll probably die!

"How did you ever even have connections with him Claire?"

"Well... Officer... it's a long story but here it is."

* * *

_**-Claire**_-

I was a scholar in a very rich school which is called "_Livre de la Connaissance" _every student there is making millions of their own while I became a working student to keep up with the projects and the prestige of the school. My family was a middle-class one and all of them were upper-class students.

I was always shy because I can't keep up with students and I just focused all my time on my studies. Students always talked about me "Why is that trash in this school?" "Middle-class in a group of Upper-classes? Yuck." Every time I heard them I stopped my tears and often cried at the bathroom.

There was this boy named Jack. He was very popular because he is the child of the Vice-President of this country. He was very popular but very notorious too. He was a total rebel and was feared by the toughest of the toughest.

He had his own room in the school. He can bypass classes and cut without problems because **EVEN** teachers are terrified with him. He was a total hunk though and he's the fantasy of every girl in there, well except me because I focused on my studies.

One day I was sitting in one of my favorite spots in the school. The library, only nerds and those who find peace and quiet goes in there. I love it there. It's like my bunker in this warzone. I just kept on reading and reading and he came.

He pushed me off the chair and pushed my book and put his feet up in the table. I got angry easily and smashed at the table. He looked at me and I wasn't even scared while everybody was praying to the heavens to keep me safe.

"What's your problem huh?!"

"What's **your** problem?" He said calmly.

"You just pushed me down the chair! Do you know how to respect a girl?!"

"I'm the Terror and the President of all staff and students. I can easily manipulate their decisions and yet you're not trembling while you know the things that I can do?" He said and he's starting to get angry.

"**LIKE I CARE!**" I shouted to him.

"Such confidence... I never saw someone like that standing before me, I like that. We're going to go to a luxury cruise date." He said.

"WH-"and I was quickly cut off.

"Don't even try to resist. When I said the thing I have to say. I'll get what I want lady."

He went near to me and kissed me on the cheek, the nerve of him! I felt **VERY** offended but he went away when I tried to slap him so hard.

It was dismissal already and I went home. Suddenly somebody kidnapped me and covered me in a handkerchief and I felt sleepy. The next thing I knew is I'm on a fancy dressing room with 2 elegant maids ready to give me a make-over.

They forcibly made me wear a very elegant dress. I never felt this... elegant before. I'm like Cinderella except my prince charming is not what I like. They pushed me down to the Cruise's deck and music played. It was so fancy. I was so petrified of the elegancy and I have to act with good manners.

There he was, the man who kidnapped me and brought me to this ship. I can't feel being kidnapped but being swept away to a fairytale.

"How do you feel Claire Terrence? Do you feel elegant and fancy?" He said.

"I felt being kidnapped and offended."

"Don't worry Claire-bear I don't bite. Your family knows this and they know that you're in safe hands." He said and sat down with me.

"Safe hands? Such lies."

He laughed and grabbed me to dance with him on the ship's deck. The music was fancy but still the man before me is a rebel. Dangit! Why do I feel comfortable when I'm supposed to feel offended? Why do I feel good even when I'm swept in an unknown cruise! Why am I comfortable with a rebel?

"You're one different woman aren't you? I like that. Now to be straight to the point I will be your boy-"I quickly cut him off.

"I will only allow someone to woo me if they're smarter than me, are you up to it?"

"You're playing hard to get. Fine, I accept your challenge Miss Terrence."

We danced together with the orchestra he set up. The music was very recognizable. Really, romantic and was very familiar with me. Still, I'm dancing with a disgusting man, plus like he'll be smarter than me. I doubt that but I'll just give him my benefit of the doubt.

He then asked to change the music to the orchestra. How?! How did he know my favorite song?

_It's a little bit funny..._

_This feeling inside..._

_I'm not one of those who can..._

_Easily hide..._

"That's your favorite song Claire."

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources..." We danced and enjoyed the night.

It was getting midnight. The cruise was almost at the dock. Jack then escorted me down the deck to his car. Oh my... what's going to happen next. Then he drove me back to my house.

"You can keep the dress." Then he drove away.

I was shocked! This elegant dress **MINE?!** How can he throw away this elegant dress? Oh I know... He's rich. Well sucks for him I'm going to keep this!

He was really serious... He really did accept my challenge to him. He worked up the ranks and became smarter. He participates in class every now and then and acted of more what I like. I'm surprised he's at rank 5 while I'm at rank 7.

Of course I never believed that. He has plenty of connections so I did a little test paper for him to see if he really became smarter than me.

"Wow... You really did what I said huh..."

"You know believe me? Well I guess I can-"I cut him off.

"NO! Not yet. For me to believe you, you have to answer this test I prepared for you good luck! I give you only this lunch break to do this."

The whole lunch break he did that test and I got the test paper. I checked it and he got... no mistakes. I guess he really fulfilled that promise. Well's a promise a promise.

"Jack. Fine, I'll give you permission to try to make me fall in love with you."

Day by day he became more romantic and become more of the man I dreamed of. Eventually I fell in love with him and we became girlfriend and boyfriend. It lasted for 5 years and now we're college freshmen. He never changed and that's what I like about him.

It was like that, until I had the most horrible days in my life.

It was Jack's birthday and we went to a bar to have a drink. I never drank in my life but we still did it. The beer was so horrible tasting at first but when I continued it was so delicious. I continued and we continued until I never knew what happened anymore.

The next thing I knew.

I was in a bed with Jack. In a hotel room, what happened? Our clothes were lying on the floor. The only thing that covered my dignity is the blanket and I'm hugging Jack. I rose up in the bed and cried. I'm just 18 and we already had that.

Jack woke up and rose up still naked and I can't even begin to imagine what happened to us. Jack went closer and hugged me and I hugged him too while crying.

"Jack... What are we going to do? I can't even face my family. *sob* *sniff*"

"It's okay babe. We're going to get through this. I will face my responsibility with you."

"You promise? *sniff*"

"I do."

I trusted Jack with all my heart and after a week. Everything was different. I became more dizzy and even the mildest perfume smells like the toughest one. I often vomited in the bathroom and I'm getting scared.

"Does it mean this? No... I'm not ready yet."

I went to the drug store and got a "pregnancy test". I went to the bathroom and... Oh no. I'm... n-n-no...

Pregnant.

I'm holding Jack's baby. I was scared. I'm only 18! I can't be a mother yet! Jack's just 19! He can't have this yet! I'm just paralyzed there to the result of our mistake.

I called Jack to meet me at our house. I'm ready to tell him about this. Oh! He arrived.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"About what happened..."

"What about that?"

"I'm... i-i-I..."

"What?"

"Pregnant..."

"**WHAT?!** I'm not ready to be the father of our child! We just have to abort it right now! I'm going to consult you to my ob-gyne doctor and you're going to have abortion!"

He ran and left the room. I was crying because I know that I will be killing an innocent child. I can't even think to imagine. Lots of thoughts, I was in total depression that time.

The abortion happened and it took me time to recover. I was willing to forgive him but after what happened after a week I had enough.

He doesn't call anymore nor text me. I never saw him since my abortion and I don't even feel a shadow of him. I had to go to his condo and see what happened.

He was with another lady, in a bed.

He saw me and said what every man will do.

"Let me explain..."

"This is the end Jack. Our relationship is **OVER.**"

I left and went back home, depressed as ever, I want to be out of the city, far from everything especially that little demon. I saw a newspaper ad and it said.

_Live a peaceful life in the countryside!_

_A wonderful farm ready to be taken care of!_

_Call Mayor Thomas for inquires (133-7133) _(Author: GUYS! This is not a real number! Remember that!)

This is my chance, to be out of this hell! To be away from him... **FROM EVERYBODY! **I quit life here. Nothing will ever happen to me but pure mischief. I went out and got all my savings and emptied them all out until 0$ was in my bank.

It was set now. I'm going away from everything back in the city. My baggage is packed and ready to go. Just as I went outside to get to my friends car he was there...

"Claire... hun please let me explain!"

"Okay I'll give you 5 seconds to explain starting **NOW.**"

"I was drunk! I never loved that woman! She was a woman of the past for me! But you are my past, present, future Claire! Please don't go!

"2, 1, **0.**"

"Get lost."

I went in the car and I saw him following the car running towards us. No more Jack, No more excuses...** NO MORE.** I just cried while driving in the car and I had no regrets of doing this.

"_I was drunk! I never loved that woman!"_

Then why did you do a miracle with her?

"_She was a woman of the past for me!"_

So you had something behind my back? Ridiculous.

"_But you are my past, present, future Claire! Please don't go!"_

Sorry Jack but you are my **PAST** now. and will never be **my** future.

* * *

_**-Life-**_

_Back to Present..._

W-w-hat... I don't know that it's that tragic... Poor Claire... why... That Jack...

I will avenge Claire...

No matter **What.**

* * *

**Now you know why I said No Spoilers in the previous chapter! Because this chapter is full of darkness! We once know that this story is innocent but trust me. I went downhill and took it too far. Especially the next 2 chapters because they will be pretty intense all I can say are NO SPOILERS. Anyways 133-7133 is not a real number okay! You might've got confused earlier and yes I wrote that on purpose, if you tried to call that well I'm not responsible. Okay see you all in the next chapter! Sorry for the late upload! I got some internet issues and I'm just using a hotspot which is very slow and for my apology here's my next tip: The next 2 chapters... well get ready for some Blood and Gore.**

Summary: (For younger audiences.)

Gray was kidnapped and Claire and Life which is hidden under the ship set sail to the city to find Gray and his kidnapper Jack. Claire told her very dark past while Life is now drenched in anger for Jack. What could happen next? Will they save Gray or will they fail? See you all next chapter!

Words:

2,612 Woah... This is more than I thought to be honest XD.


	6. Book 1:Ch5- Confrontations and the Truth

_**-~-~-~-Life-~-~-~-**_

* * *

...We're here. I feel dizzy Seasickness? Maybe. I need to be prepared. First, I need to find a way to get in Chateux du Ciel. Hm... I have connections there because my father is a member there... but I can't use them until thirty years from now.

They're going out. It's my chance! I ran out and moved in silently and when Zack was talking to his sailor friends, I took the chance to run out of the pier. Then I saw a lady who dropped her purse. I picked the purse and Oh my... It's a diamond-crested purse.

I ran to the lady and brought back her purse.

"Mam I found your purse."

"Oh why thank you young lad! Say, you're too young to be in the streets. Do you want to go to my house and have some sweets?" She asked.

"I would love to!"

"Good! Let's go to my Volkswagen and let's get going to Chateux du Ciel.

Perfect! Now's my good chance! Thank the Goddess for bringing this to me. Now I need to study my next plan of attack. Once I get in the Subdivision I have the chance to get some info about this Jack.

It was a very good ride to the place. The lady was so talkative and seems very kind. This Volk is so fancy and classy! Just like a 1992 car! We're almost 30 minutes from the place, time to find some info once I'm in.

We're in oh my... This estate is so big! Like 1000x bigger than Claire's house! I can never even begin to imagine Claire's house with this size! I'm thinking of her House as a shack! We went in the dining room and it was full of glitz and glamour. The sweets were um... like one big kiddie buffet. Well... hello toothaches and cavities eat my robotic teeth!

Okay now's my chance!

"So young lad what's your name?"

"My name is Life milady."

"Ohohoho! Just call me Millia Life! Such good manners! It's like you're from a rich family."

"You're flattering me Mam."

"Oh don't mind! It's just a while before we had guests here."

"Milady, do you know a man named Jack Pasture?"

"You know my _son?_ He must probably quite popular! Well, being in the Forbes magazine made us so popular!"

Son... son... this Lady is holding and raising a total demon! Yet, she doesn't even know what's up to his downhill son! Does she even know what his son did to Claire? Yet, I can't blame her in any way. She's been blinded about lies for several years now, time to burst this silence and open her eyes.

"Mam... I'm ready to reveal my true intentions on why I want to find Jack. I hope you're not surprised and that you're ready to face it."

"I don't understand..." She wondered.

"Do you know that your son had a relationship with a girl named Claire Terrence?"

"Certainly, I really liked that woman for his pleasing and nice attitude."

"Mam... this is the part where I will go downhill. Please understand because... I want you to open your eyes because your son blinded you for years."

"I understand."

"Do you know that your son... made Claire pregnant?"

"W-w-what, no... I-i..." She was starting to tear up.

"Do you know that your son... had another girl and broke the 4th wall with that girl who led up to their huge break-up?

"No..." Tears already dropped on her eyes.

"Do you even know that your son forcibly made Claire have an abortion?"

"I-i..."

"Surprised? For that all is true and it all came from Claire itself. I'm sorry Mam if you think I'm blackmailing your son Jack, but even if you do or you do not believe me... well it's your choice."

"I-i... understand and I will forcibly will." She made up her mind.

"Here's my final surprise mam. This will be the most heartbreaking one."

"Do you know that your son Jack kidnapped Claire's new lover Gray?!"

"**WHAT?!** Oh no... Why? Am I a bad mother? What have I done wrong? Have I raised a son who's a criminal? No... Why..." Then she collapsed.

"**MADAM! SOMEBODY HELP!**" I shouted as loud as I can and the servants went in and carried the collapsed Millia.

After a few hours Madam Millia woke up. I was with her the whole time.

"Madam... I'm very sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have revealed it all at once. I hope you forgive me."

"No... I should be thanking you for revealing the truth." She held my hand and moved me closer to her.

"I can't do much Life. All I can do is give you a diagram of Jack's rest house which where he was going after he disappeared a week ago." She gave me a blueprint with all the possible routes to go in and out.

"The rest is up to you. May the heavens bless you Life. I'll have a car set up to lead you to your destination."

"Thanks for everything... madam."

I went out to the car and I saw Madam Millia wave goodbye to me. I must not fail and I need to hurry, before it's too late. Claire, just wait for me please.

* * *

_**-~-~-~-Claire-~-~-~-**_

* * *

I'm here... I can't even stand to hear the name of that man nor even see the face of the man, after what he did to me and now stealing Gray? I can't forgive him! I shed a tear.

"Claire..." He said to me.

"Sorry, Officer Harris from here on out I'll go out alone."

"That's foolishness Claire!"

"I know, I know, but we might endanger Gray's Life if you follow. I'll come back alive, I promise." I said and went in where Gray was being held.

Every step I walked I remembered the pain. He treated me like a princess but in the end he disgusts me. I thought it was forever but it was not. I'm trying to move on but still he haunts me and is trying to do the impossible. I have to save Gray; I was the cause of this and it's my obligation to save him.

"Long time, No see... Claire." That voice sounded familiar.

"Jack."

"Move forward, princess. I have been waiting for you." My blood boiled when he said princess.

I see Gray tied up to two sticks with coal below! It's like he's going to roast Gray and make him lunch soon! That demon...

"You... **MONSTER!**" I ran up to Gray but I stopped when he put out his lighter.

"Not so fast Claire..."

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!**" I shouted.

"I want you babe. Be with me and I'll let him go. Let's move on, start anew, make a family and be happy together forever."

"Are you dreaming Jack? I will never-"

"I'll give you 5 seconds to decide Claire Terrence."

"Wh-"He started counting oh crap!

"**1!**"

I saw Gray shaking his head to say no, but... I can't. I-i... I don't know what to do.

"**2!**"

Mixed emotions were in my head and I was paralyzed at where I am standing. What will I decide?

"**3!**"

...

"**4!**"

I have decided.

"**5!**"

"**FINE!**" I shouted while crying.

"Good girl, now come here and I'll let him go as promised." I walked nearer to Jack.

I saw Jack untying Gray's rope and his bodyguard carried him outside. I heard the screams Claire! No! , but it's too late, for Gray's sake.

"I'm not assured that we will stay forever together Claire, so I guess we will both **die** and be in heaven where we will be together **forever.**" He released his katana and tried to slash me but...

"*gasp*" I told him to stay-

* * *

_**-~-~-~-Life**_-~-~-~-

* * *

His katana and my Volcano Sickle clashed together. Just in time before she took Claire's life. How can he went this far? I hoped that there was still a piece of mind left in his brain but he's now taken over by darkness.

"Life?!" Claire was surprised.

"Step aside, I'm going to protect you from this madman."

"Who are you? Get away from my princess!"

"**NO!** You get away from her!"

"Go away, you little brat!"

"**Make me.**"

We had a sword fight, he was fast but I'm faster. His katana was very lightweight but mine's light as a cloud. I jumped and clashed with him and tried to attack to his blind spots but he was too good to be an American samurai. Our clashed was heard in the whole room and we step back.

We jumped and did a full power clash together. I was a robot and my inhuman strength triumphed to his strength. I did a slash on his face and it was bleeding.

"Ugh! Well... not bad. I have to retreat with my princess for now. Face my 100 elite-bodyguard formation! You'll be dead before you knew it.

"He grabbed Claire's hands and ran to a room I rushed there but the bodyguards we're blocking my way. The bodyguards rushed to me but I don't want to kill so I just made them all sleep using a sleep bomb. It doesn't affect me because I'm a robot.

I rushed to the room and it was highly protected. There we're traps all over the place. I tried to not activate them and it was a success.

"**AHHH! GET AWAY!**"

Oh no... I must hurry. I ran and more body guards appeared dangit.

"Step aside!" Then I threw a sleep bomb and disappeared in a flash. That was my last bomb. Perfect...

I'm almost there and one big push at the locked door. How can I get in? I know! Super Punch! And the door collapsed in one punch. I revealed my sickle and so is his katana. We clashed our weapons again.

"Still won't give up brat?"

"Yeah and I would never."

I saw Claire behind. She was going to smash Jack's head with a chair but he slashed Claire and before I knew it the floor was painted crimson red. It was Claire's blood. No... no... I felt dizzy and my mind was slipping away, I can't control myself anymore what is happening...

"Sorry, Claire. You just had to be the sacrifice to stop this brat. Oh well..."

_Kzzt... Kzzt..._

"Now for this brat! Hyah! *gasp* you stopped my katana slash without your weapon?!"

_Defense Killing Protocol Code 2: Activate..._

* * *

_**I have to activate my trump card DKPC2! The fiction-backstory of this is that implanted this protocol to be activated when Life is on life and death situations and this is a Code 2 situation. When he fought with Jack at the first time he was still normal he feels the protocol already for he is already in Code 1. This protocol is up to Code 5 which is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. I'll not tell what Code 5 does yet but when the time comes. You won't even think Life as what he is at present and I hope I don't think that I'll activate Code 5 ;). Sorry for the short content and might-be shorter content at the next one to be honest. Anyways see you all in the next one take care and bye!**_

**EDIT: Sorry as in! My deepest Apologies for the late update! #BlamethisInternetIssues! The next chapter is almost out of the oven! Just a little more time in the flames and it should be ready to roll! You may notice the POV boxes! Well it's all new to be a little different ;)**

Summary:

Life meets Millia, Jack's mother and reveals the truth to her. His mother helped Life to find where Gray is being held and just comes in time to save Claire. In the heat of the commotion Jack escaped with Claire. Life came in time but it was too late as Jack accidentally killed Claire activating one of Life's deadly abilities _Defense Killing Protocol. _Will they succeed on stopping Life on his rampage or will the others get killed by him? Find out in the next chapter!

Words:

2,116


	7. Book 1: Finale- The Mission Revealed

**-~-~-~-**_**Jack-~-~-~-**_

* * *

The atmosphere was starting to get cold. I don't know what's happening. I can feel the pain and agony of someone in this room and his burning anger for revenge. I must escape if I want to live, but I'm like paralyzed to the ground and one wrong move might cost my life.

"It was fun playing with you, you little brat." I stepped a step backward and he moved and destroyed the wall with his own bare hands.

He got the wall and carried it! What kind of brat is this? Oh no I think it's going to-

**I HAVE TO JUMP!**

*huff* *huff* He threw it to me with one hand? What kind of strength does he have? His eyes are bloody red. He's looking lifeless and cold. Every time he steps forward my arms shiver and my feet are telling me to run, but no. I'm not a coward!

"**TAKE THIS!**" I jumped and focused all my strength at my katana to cut his head but...

He chopped my katana in half. He grabbed me and started spinning me around. I have to escape! The air vent! I have to reach it! Come on! There! I crawled fast in the air vent to escape his wrath but no. You know the sayings bring the house down?

Well he did bring the **house** down.

I was on the air vent as he destroyed all the walls, the ceilings, the floors just to track me down. There's the air vent to the rooftop! I'm safe! Wait NO!

"No ordinary human can fly to the top and levitate! What kind of a monster are you?!" He didn't answer and started to holster his machine gun. He is going to fire at me! I have to jump down! I have to stab my katana for a safe landing, as I slash my walls he jumped down and created a very small crater.

I ran! I have no more choice if I want to live! Just then he threw a huge boulder in front of the entrance to block the way. Great I'm freaking dead meat. Where could I run? I'll just take this huge leap of faith and escape through climbing the fence!

Dangit! The steel fences are too high! If I continue I'll probably get stabbed for real! He came nearer every step he did was like an earthquake to the ground like a giant. I ran to the other corner of the villa. There he threw a rock and I had to dodge to create my way to freedom.

Now the grills are destroyed I could jump out! And I did. I'm safe! Wait AGH! He was there with his mystical sickle and slashed me for good. Now is this the time when the person dies and everything flash back? What have I done wrong to be a monster?

"_Your grades are so low son! You're bringing a big disgrace to our family!" _Oh... that's my father. If I'm a monster he's the demon of my life.

"_**WHY**__ couldn't you be perfect?! You're such a trash in our family! You deserve to be banished in this family! I'll give you another chance you little __**BRAT!**__" _Heh... I was a trash? I was imperfect? Says who's not perfect in the first place. No one's perfect even **HIM.**

Did anything good even happened to me in the first place? Hence, Have I been good in the first place? Only my mother helped me through anything. *sigh* well before I go to hell...

"**I'll bring you to HELL with ME!**" I used my pocket knife and slashed his face and I did but what?! There's no blood bleeding... I see electricity flowing out and metal inside...

"Y-y-you're not h-h-uman..."

* * *

_**-~-~-~-Gray-~-~-~-**_

* * *

I ran to the room where Claire was being held in despite the warning I will go on for her, no matter what. I said to not rescue me. Why? Claire? **WHY**?! Tears started flowing out of my eyes. I'm such a fool for being kidnapped and now Claire had to suffer.

Almost there... *huff* *huff* wait... what happened here? The walls are destroyed! Doesn't matter where's Claire? I know she's in here.

"Claire!" I shouted no response.

"Claire!" Still no response.

"**CLAIRE!**" No response.

I looked around and n-n-no...I see crimson red everywhere, trails of blood to be exact. I followed it and found... Claire's corpse. I just fell down in shock while tears fell from my eyes. I am too late, but I found another trail. A trail of destruction and rubble and that's the trail I'm going. I'm almost at the end and I saw Life.

"**LIFE!**" He looked at me and what the... his eyes is bloodshot red. He's holding Jack's dead corpse and his clothes are painted in Jack's blood. He took out his sickle and started walking towards me. Life is not who he is now. Better safe than sorry!

I ran as fast as I can and Life is so fast like he's teleporting to place to place. When I looked back Life was in front of me. He slashed his sickle to me ending my life.

"**YEARGH!**"

* * *

**-~-~-~-**_**Life-~-~-~-**_

* * *

"_Ugh where am I? I am in this white plane again? Is that flaming muscular spirit thingy gonna appear again. If so where is he?" _I stand up and started walking.

"_Life..."_

"_Flaming Spirit... Where are you?"_

My surrounding was starting to become red on the under and black as the sky with flames engulfing around. Just like the things that happened before.

"_Life... I have to show something to you. Come closer to me."_ I went nearer and was with the fire spirit and we're back in reality but I still feel weird. I'm not back; I'm still in this white plane, but... is this vision of what?

Who's that? Jack? Why is he running? And who's that? Me?! My eyes they're different. My eyes are blue not bloodshot red! What has happened? Is this what happened after I passed out and went in this white plane? No... I'm not this! Who is that!

"_Fire Spirit! What happened to me! __**ANSWER ME!**__" _No response and he fast forwarded this illusion.

No... No... Jack is dead, Gray is dead, and Claire is dead! What have I done?! I'm a monster! I fell down to my knees and started crying knowing that I killed an innocent life and a life that's imperfect but still have the right to live! And worst of all, who knows what I'll do next?!

"_Life... I know you're regretting all of this but-"_ I cut his speech facing to him in tears and said to him in a full shout "I've killed my friends and I'm on a rampage what do you think you can do?!".

"Life, I'm going to use my magic powers and turn back time. You got ten seconds to shape change your destiny. You will be sent back to the moment when Jack was going to slash Claire. Your ten seconds start now." And I was teleported at Jack's bedroom.

I had a choice, To Kill and Save Claire or To Let it Pass and let Jack live. No, I got a better idea! No **ONE** dies. I ran to Jack's back and grabbed his katana and threw it faraway and went back to my position to the white plane.

"_Wise choice, indeed, but before you go back it's time to reveal the real reason and the mission you have here." _He's going to tell me now.

"_You were sent here because of your wish._"

"_Wish?"_

"_When it was your birthday, you wished to become a mortal. I and the spirits made a way as a gesture of gratitude to you and your mission is to make that happen." _

"_Then, how could I be a human if I'm a robot?!"_ I said and the flaming spirit touched my mind and my heart as if he was doing something to me and I finally... know my mission."

"_Go on Life, you could do it. You only have 10 months left. Good Luck." _And I was magically teleported to reality, out of the mystical white plane.

I'm back! Quick I need to tranquilize Jack! I holstered my tranquilizer and shot it at Jack making him sleep and it was enough time for the police to get him. I saved Claire from certain death and the cops handcuffed him together with Madam Millia.

"Thank you Life, Claire I apologize for what my son did. I know an apology is not enough for the troubles he caused but on my behalf I apologize for him." She said and went out with the cops.

"Claire let's go-"I was cut and Claire was not looking good.

"Life, once we get home we're gonna talk." She said and left the room in haste. She maybe is angry for me breaking her command to not go after her.

"We're back to Zack's Ship and Gray was resting because of major injuries. Claire was on the deck stargazing and doesn't want to talk to me. We were almost approaching the town and I'm ready to face a long sermon from Claire and some serious Q & A.

"We're home sweet home and Coco greeted me with a crazy slurp on my face covering my face with a thick cover of doggy saliva. Claire sat down on the couch and so I did too. She was really quiet and far from the personality she has. I can't tell if she's mad or worried at him.

"Life, why did you follow me?! How can you fight like that...? How can you destroy a wall with your own bare hands? **LIFE ANSWER ME!**" Claire was crying and I suppose it's time to reveal the truth.

"Claire, I'm sorry if I didn't reveal this but... get ready." I told her everything that I'm a robot, where I came from, what time I came from and the like.

"You're a robot... Thirty-years in the future...? Mission..." And she collapsed in front of me and I came to catch her and brought her to her bedroom. Poor Claire, *sigh* I'm so sorry.

I have to call this a day a guess. I want to sleep, I used to much power today and I have to cover this cut. It reveals the mechanism in me and might make everyone go ballistic. I picked Coco and we went to Claire's bedroom to sleep in the 2nd bed. I slept and Coco was snuggling and sleeping in my lap. I have to explain this slowly tomorrow. I'm so bad at explaining am I? Every time I explain and reveal something the one I'm talking to collapse. *sigh*

* * *

_**Eh... I hope you enjoy. Very short I know but my head is out of ideas and I just rushed this. Thanks for reading Rate/ Review etc. I'll see you in the next chapter. Yeah, next chapter will be a little exciting at least or is it? I don't know.**_

Summary:

Life activated his Deadly Protocol and killed everyone and destroyed the whole estate. While his consciousness is trapped in the white plane, he knew the real purpose and the mission he has in this time. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! See you all!

Words:

1,981 (Eh... short?)


End file.
